


[铁盾/霍盾]儿子与情人

by towardtg37



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardtg37/pseuds/towardtg37
Summary: 一对一的3P文，梗来自于@icetempla。由于宇宙魔方发生空间罅隙，年轻的霍华德被吸到现代社会，附着到托尼身上，父子俩共用一个身体和史蒂夫发生关系。





	1. Chapter 1

[铁盾/霍盾]儿子与情人

1.  
史塔克工业总裁安托尼·史塔克是被一阵尖锐的电话铃声吵醒的。他费力地撑开眼皮，感觉自己浑身酸疼，好似身体被坦克碾过一样。他疲倦地动了动手指，接通了电话。  
电话那头传来一个娇滴滴的女声：“史塔克先生……”

“你谁？”托尼不耐烦地说。

“史塔克先生，”女士娇嗔地说，声音柔媚得快滴出蜜来，“我们……”

托尼咒骂了一句，用力挂断电话，接着他对着空气吼道：  
“你给我出来！Dad！昨天晚上你干了什么？！”

一阵短暂的沉默后，他自己听到自己说：“没干什么，儿子，就是出去玩了一下。”

“你玩了什么？”

“跳舞。”

“然后呢？”

“赌博。”

“还有呢？”

“呃，……泡妞。”

托尼完全从床上坐起身，这样他就能看到床头柜上横七竖八摆着几个空酒瓶。  
“你喝了酒！！！”托尼咆哮着说，“我在参加戒酒课程，Dad，你想要我的命吗？”

“我知道你在戒酒，儿子，可是酒是从你床底下找到的，并且还开过封。”

“我不想和你说话，Dad。”

“你可怜的老爸不喝酒睡不着。”

“你不要用我的身体胡作非为！”托尼不由得挥动手臂，对着空气破口大骂，“这是我的身体！”  
他将一个抱枕用力砸向墙壁，接着抓起另一个抱枕压在自己头上躺下。他意识到自己可怜的身体昨天晚上一宿没睡，霍华德准是趁他过于疲倦睡过去后，拿到了他身体的控制权。  
但是这次闹铃响了。

刚刚合上眼皮的托尼感觉自己要疯，他不得不重新爬起来关掉闹铃。这位总裁的生活中几乎从不设闹铃，毕竟绝大部分时候，都是别人迁就他的时间，而不是他迁就别人。  
“你订闹铃做什么，你有病吗，Dad？”

“你好凶啊，托尼，”他自己的声音委屈地说，“你可怜的老爸烤了巧克力蛋糕，在厨房，这个时间该去给蛋糕翻面。”

“你烤蛋糕做什么？”

“我肚子饿了，你肚子不饿吗？我不知道怎么订餐，你冰箱里尽是些不健康的垃圾食品，还是特便宜的那种。”

  
我吃什么关你什么事，托尼抱怨着说。他不得不挣扎地爬起来，下到楼下厨房。厨房里弥漫着一股诱人的香气，他打开烤箱，发现上层放着蛋糕，下层搁着烤肠。  
“再切点土豆丝和煎个鸡蛋就完美了，儿子，”霍华德说，“如果你不想饿肚子的话，就把身体的控制权让给我。”

托尼瞪着自己的手失去了他的控制，它们取出土豆，简单地切成几块，然后压进切丝机里。煎锅里铺上油，土豆煎好后，用剩下的油煎了两个鸡蛋。这一切都做得又快又好，托尼眼睁睁地看着自己在餐桌上一样一样布置好早餐，然后系上餐布，拉开椅子坐下来。  
“我只想喝杯咖啡，”托尼说，“我从未见过你做早餐。”

“咖啡你自己泡，我不会用你的咖啡机，”霍华德说，“我没有给你做过早餐吗？”

“没有，”托尼说，他尝了一口，味道还不错，“你总是很忙，还很严肃。”

“我想不出自己很严肃的样子。”

“但我认识的你就是很严肃，Dad。”  
托尼重新拿回了身体的控制权，他端起咖啡杯，打开虚拟屏，翻看着今天的新闻。接着他就马上看到自己满脸淫笑、左拥右抱，和一群模特厮混在一起的照片。  
那使得他再也忍不住，骂了一句国骂。他拿起手机，飞快地给他的未婚夫、男友、炮友兼不熟的同事——史蒂夫·罗杰斯发了条短信。  
——上People周刊的那个人是霍华德，不是我。

他等了一会，短信没有得到回复。他翻了一会之前的通信，原来史蒂夫昨天晚上告诉他，今天早上就赶回来。看时间差不多就是现在，史蒂夫的飞机快停到顶楼停机坪上。  
“Dad，你从现在起，不许动。”托尼警告说。

“呃，好吧。”

托尼想简单套件连帽衫去顶楼，手指却扑了空。他眼睁睁地看着自己取下一件皮夹克，穿在身上。  
“这件衣服不是更好看吗，儿子？”

“要你管！”托尼说，他奋力扯下身上的皮夹克，重新硬套上连帽衫。

**************************************************************

史蒂夫·罗杰斯跳下私人飞机，托尼已经在电话里告诉他所发生的一切。那听起来耸人听闻，不过，在这个宇宙里，耸人听闻的事情多得是，他自己被冰封了七十年不说，纽约还曾经被外星怪兽入侵呢。

托尼戴着墨镜，穿着连帽衫，远远站在停机坪另一边。他一看到史蒂夫下了飞机，马上跑过去，和史蒂夫热烈地拥抱，还使劲捏了几下史蒂夫的屁股。  
“见到你真开心，甜心，”托尼踮脚亲了一下史蒂夫的脸颊，“天知道我多想见到你。”

史蒂夫怔了一下，直到托尼松开手，换上气急败坏地表情告诉他。  
“刚才不是我，是我爸！”托尼生气地说，“他刚刚控制了我的身体！”

“我姑且相信你，”史蒂夫说，“毕竟你从不叫我甜心，也不捏我屁股。”  
接着他目瞪口呆地看到，托尼换了语气和表情，大声说。  
“天哪，你居然不叫他甜心，也不捏他屁股。你还是男人吗，儿子？”

 


	2. [铁盾/霍盾]儿子与情人(2-3)

[铁盾/霍盾]儿子与情人  
2.  
史塔克工业掌舵人兼顶尖天才科学家的托尼·史塔克花了一个多小时，从量子力学、天体物理、宇宙虫洞等等方面向他那位不熟的同事——美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯解释了自己身上发生的一切。  
“所以你现在能理解发生了什么。”托尼最后说。

“……”史蒂夫沉默了几秒钟，说，“我很好奇你刚才说的都是英语吗？”

“Cap……”托尼绝望地喊道。

“总之就是，你说霍华德从七十五年前穿越而来，附在你身上。”

“是的，”托尼说，“我刚才向你解释发生这一切的科学原理，好让你相信这种难以置信的事情。”

“我愿意相信你，托尼，”史蒂夫真诚地说，“你能让霍华德出来和我说话吗，我不懂什么科学原理，但我相信自己的眼睛。”

托尼点点头，他坐回沙发，抱紧双臂，头靠在沙发椅上，闭上眼睛，让自己完全放松。史蒂夫静静地等待，十分钟之后，托尼睁开眼睛，气急败坏地说。  
“他现在睡着了，我怎么推他他都不醒。”  
这不奇怪，托尼想，毕竟霍华德昨天晚上利用他的身体浪荡了一夜。

但是史蒂夫看他的眼神就不这么认为了，湛蓝的眼睛眨了眨。托尼猜史蒂夫可能有所怀疑，他索性改坐到史蒂夫那边的沙发，躺下来舒展身体，头枕在史蒂夫大腿上。  
我现在枕在Cap的大腿上，你快来，Daddy。托尼在心里默念着。

再一个十分钟过去了，仍然什么也没发生。托尼气急败坏地坐起来，向史蒂夫形容霍华德现在睡得有多死。我都能听到他打呼噜、看到他流口水，托尼说。他继续形容道，他和霍华德现在好比两个坐在沙发上的人，如同抢夺电视机遥控器一样争夺身体控制权。有时他们互相缠斗，有时其中一个会过度疲倦而沉沉睡去，另一个就能完全拿走遥控器。  
托尼认为自己的形容精妙又通俗，可史蒂夫看他的眼神越来越耐人寻味了。

“他昨天晚上趁我睡着，玩了一晚上。”托尼拿起桌上那本八卦杂志，指给史蒂夫看。照片上的纽约首富被比基尼美女环绕，神情十分享受，下面写着，史塔克湿身夜战数十嫩模。  
“这就是我爸干的坏事。”

史蒂夫看看照片，又看看拿着照片的托尼，皱紧眉头地说。  
“但这看起来很像你，你以前也这样。”

“别这么说，Cap，”托尼说，他又给史蒂夫看桌下的空酒瓶，“看，这些都是他昨天晚上喝的，喝那么多，难怪现在睡死了。”

“天哪，”史蒂夫数了数酒瓶，生气地说，“我以为你在戒酒，托尼，你不是答应我要好好参加戒酒教程吗？”

“我在努力戒酒，Cap。这都是我爸喝的，不是我。”

“难怪你说话一直带着一股酒气。”  
史蒂夫怒气冲冲地说。他去托尼房间找到一个药瓶，将药片倒出来数了数。那是托尼用来治疗焦虑症的处方药物，上面还贴着史蒂夫离开前留下的便利贴，写着“每夜一片”。  
他立刻意识到托尼药物吃得太多了，只要他不每天盯着托尼，托尼不是忘记吃药，就是乱吃药。医生还反复叮嘱，服用这种药物绝对不可以饮酒。史蒂夫翻过药瓶，药瓶上清楚写着，不可同时饮酒，轻则引发幻觉，重则致命。这使得史蒂夫认为自己找到了解释这一切的科学原理。当然，他也不能完全责怪托尼。托尼一直受焦虑症和酗酒困扰，而超级英雄身份和挥之不去的救世主情结大大加深了托尼的症状。那使得托尼一度病得很重，谁都不指望他能很快从这些泥沼中挣脱出来。

“你要相信我，Cap。”  
托尼看出了史蒂夫的想法，他着急地说。接着他带史蒂夫去了厨房，指给史蒂夫看霍华德做的早餐。毕竟，泡妞和喝酒托尼也做得到，厨艺为负数的托尼万万做不出来早餐。

但史蒂夫不再相信可怜的托尼的说辞，托尼随便发条消息就能叫人来为他准备早餐，他的电子管家Friday也可以直接做出简单早餐。  
“我很高兴你吃了顿丰富的早餐，托尼，”史蒂夫警告说，“不过酒绝对不可以再喝了。”

“……不是我。”托尼徒劳地说。

“这次就算了，”史蒂夫主动拥抱并亲吻了托尼，“你应该好好休息。”

  
3.  
准确来说，托尼和史蒂夫只是复仇者联盟里一对不熟的同事。当然，主要是托尼这么认为，其他复仇者成员可无法这么想。作为不熟的同事，托尼和史蒂夫经常一起过夜，不时一起小住几天，以及讨论结婚的可能。托尼甚至表示，如果这次戒酒课程效果良好，他就和史蒂夫订婚。

——我不认识什么美国队长，我和史蒂夫不熟，最多普通同事。  
在霍华德刚刚穿越而来，托尼就是这么告诉自己的父亲。

现在这对不熟的同事正在互相热吻，正如托尼饱受焦虑症和酗酒折磨，史蒂夫也遭受超级血清带来的四倍情欲的折磨。当他们发现某些行为既能抚慰史蒂夫的情欲，又能缓解托尼的焦虑，还有什么理由能阻止两个有病的人继续互相取暖互相治疗呢。这治疗过程不花钱，还没有副作用。

史蒂夫趴在床上，感受着托尼的热吻，从耳后的吮吸一直持续到尾椎。那位科学家掌心长茧的手大力揉捏着他的臀部，那使得史蒂夫一边喘气，一边尽力将自己的臀部逃离对方的手掌，往对方发硬的下半身磨蹭。  
但顺理成章的事情没能马上发生，史蒂夫转过脸。他注意到托尼突然跪坐在床上、摊着手发呆。  
“托尼？”

那位被呼唤的科学家好像清醒过来，他转头看着史蒂夫。  
“我能摸一下你的胸吗，Cap？”

“我以为你已经摸够了，”史蒂夫说，他拉过托尼的手，让对方顺着背滑进他的胸肌之间，“我受不了前戏了，快来。”

“好……好吧，”他听见托尼问，“润滑剂在哪？”

“在床头柜子里！”史蒂夫大声说。

床头柜被打开，里面摆着好几个瓶子，贴着不同标签。史蒂夫听见背后的托尼又问：  
“用哪一种？”

“随便！”  
史蒂夫手指紧紧掐进抱枕里，情欲正在他体内爆炸，他难以忍耐地、在柔软的床垫里来回移动。他磨蹭着自己同样发硬发疼的下半身，并晃动着自己的臀部。

他背后的科学家仍然没有进入，还在问。  
“那……那，安全套在哪？”

“你说过我不配用安全套，混蛋！”  
史蒂夫无法忍受地将手里的抱枕砸了出去，他力气很大，即使只是柔软的抱枕，都被他的冲力甩出去掀翻了房间另一头的椅子。史蒂夫吼道。  
“用不着那个，就留在里面，快！”

“好……好吧。”

史蒂夫稍微松了一口气，他被扶着腰，一根又硬又热的玩意缓缓塞进他的体内。他随着身后抽插的律动，呻吟了起来。

 


End file.
